Love Beyond Reach
by SanosukeLover
Summary: After Nuriko's death Tasuki is depressed and tries to commit suicide but Chichiri senses that he is depressed and tries to help...Yaoi. FIrst 2 ch. written by Sano's Lover..rest by Milly Maxwell...
1. Chapter 1

LOVE BEYOND REACH  
By: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
Notes: This takes place in the episode when Nuriko dies. This is Tasuki's   
point of view. This is what came up in my mind when I saw Tasuki crying.   
This part is almost the same as the episode 'Nuriko, Eternal Farewell' but it   
will change in the next parts. I know that I missed most of the parts but its  
all about how Tasuki feels so....You know^^  
  
"..." talking  
'...' thinking  
  
Anyways...  
  
ENJOY!(umm...or cry^^)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
Love Beyond Reach  
  
By: ~Sanosuke Lover~  
  
Tasuki's POV  
  
Nuriko....Yeah that's all I have been thinking about since the Star Festival.  
I think that I managed to get myself fall in love with him. Now I never   
expected to be homosexual but it just seem to happen; one minute I'm all crazy  
for Miaka and then the next I am in love with Nuriko.I am   
planning to tell him soon that I love him.  
  
I just can't go on like this....I am getting distracted with Nuriko.   
Everytime that we are in a battle I end up getting hurt and even then all I   
care about is Nuriko. Like when I saved Miaka from Tamahome that one time all   
I seemed to care about was Miaka, but the only difference now is that it is   
not a girl but a boy. I think Chichiri has noticed it...last night Chichiri   
told me to stop hiding what ever I am hiding. He knows it is hurting me in a   
way. I don't know how though. But he's right so I have finally decided to   
tell him that I....Then I felt something in my heart and it hurt me.  
  
"What was that I just felt?" I asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Did you feel that, Chichiri-san?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"Yeah, it's one of the Suzaku Seven, you know?" answered Chichiri.  
  
It was then that I saw some smoke coming from some mountain.Its a signal....  
From Tamahome or Nuriko...I'm sure of it. Then I ran to my horse and headed   
straight for the mountain. I yelled to everyone to get moving and head for   
the mountain. 'Suzaku, please don't let Nuriko be hurt. I could not live  
without him and his cheerfulness.' I thought to myself. 'I need him to know   
that I love him.'  
  
When we arrived I saw Tamahome hold a beaten Nuriko and he seem to be crying.  
  
"Tamahome?" I asked. "What happened?"  
  
"He got into a fight with one of the Seiryu Seven..." then he started   
whispering to himself that I could not understand. "The guy is dead and   
Nuriko didn't make it."  
  
I wouldn't believe it...I just couldn't, not now. Why does all this happen  
to us.   
  
"You fool...What good can you do when your gone...wake up you COWARD!!!"   
I yelled. Then I remembered Mitsukake."Hey, Mitsukake....I have a job for   
you go and heal him." He didn't move. "What are you waiting for. Go and   
help him." Then I realized what it meant. "You can't do anything can you?" I   
asked. By now tears were streaming down my face and there was no way to stop  
them. I just held on to Mitsukake and cried my eyes out. "He was damnly   
alive yeaturday...Why...Why...did you die on us Nuriko."  
  
'Most of all why did you leave me?' I asked myself.  
  
"NO, HE'S NOT DEAD!!!" yelled Miaka. "He can't be dead."  
  
Then she ran off and she fell screaming Nuriko's name. It caused me even   
more tears to see everyone else that loved him cry with so much emotion.   
I can't stand it, but I have to hold on until we get somewhere, to do that...  
  
"We should bury him. I can't bring him back but I can restore his beauty."  
said Mitsukake.  
  
He used some powdery stuff and amazingly it made Nuriko look like he was just  
sleeping there. That thought made me cry even more. No more Nuriko, no more  
of his lovely laugh....I could go on and on.  
  
"It even fixed all of his clothes he looks at if he was just sleeping there."  
said Chiriko.  
  
Wow its amazing that he knows what I'm thinking. But it was probably   
coinsidence. Then I went up to Nuriko and found the bag with his hair in it.   
I started crying even more. 'I just can't believe I first took Nuriko as   
granted.' I must admit that at first I hated Nuriko because I had a crush on   
Miaka and she seemed to like Nuriko better than me. But when a few weeks ago   
I found that I loved Nuriko better then Miaka. But now I am left with regret   
not telling Nuriko how I felt.  
  
"Heres the bag with Nuriko's hair in it." I told everyone. "We should bury it  
with him."  
  
After that was over we went in for the Shinzaho. I can't believe how they can   
be so calm after Nuriko's death. Its like they don't feel the hurt anymore.  
But I can...I wish I can't but I can and it hurts a lot.   
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
(Okay this goes to the part when they are in the city of the second Shinzaho.)  
  
I was just there eating my head off trying despertly to get Nuriko out of my  
mind and I just can't. "That does it! I can't stand it anymore." I yelled   
even though no one was there to hear me.  
  
Then in the corner of my eye I saw a knife. 'I could end it right now...No more  
pain of losing Nuriko. And I will finally be with him again.' I thought.   
Then I grabbed the knife and looked at it. "I can't go on like this anymore,  
its just so had to let go of Nuriko. I am going to go through with it...I   
have to...I'm sorry Miaka, Tamahome, Chichiri, Mitsukake, Hotahori, and   
Chiriko but it is so hard to let go of him." I said as I cut deeply in my  
right wrist and then repeated the same action in the left. "Finally I can let  
go of him." I said as I watched the blood flow from my wrists. No more pain   
and then I can be with Nuriko.  
  
Then I heard the door open, I looked up and saw Chichiri looking at me   
petrified.  
  
"Tasuki! What are you doing, you know? Are you out of your mind?" He yelled  
as he ran to me and looked at my wrists.  
  
"Chichiri-san, please leave me. I can't live without him. It hurts so much  
without him smiling anymore and having his presence here with me." I said   
crying and couldn't stop myself.  
  
"AND WHAT ABOUT ME? HOW DO YOU THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IT? YOU KNOW,  
THIS WILL HURT ME IF YOU DIE ON ME LIKE MY FIANCE'!!!" he yelled and I could see  
tears in his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes open.  
  
"Forget that I have to get Mitsukake." he yelled as he ran to get Mitsukake.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Okay this is for now. But it will be more complicated than you think.   
Remember that when they were in the city that Chichiri couldn't comunicate   
to Hotahori well....Think people!!!  
  
Anyways....  
  
There will be a next chapter soon.  
  
Ja ne!!!  
  
For Now!!!!  
  
~Sanosuke Lover~ 


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE BEYOND REACH  
By: ~~:Sanosuke Lover::~~  
Notes: Wow....I can't believe that people actually liked my fic. I know I made a  
mistake when I said that Chichiri had a wife. I had a lot of homework that night   
but I really wanted to type the story up before I forgot about it. So I decided to  
fix it....Thanks for telling me....Anyways, I guess that since people liked it so   
much than heres the next chapter.  
Warnings: Yaoi, swearing   
  
Anyways.....  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
"AND WHAT ABOUT ME? HOW DO YOU THINK I WILL BE ABLE TO STAND IT? YOU KNOW,  
THIS WILL HURT ME IF YOU DIE ON ME LIKE MY FIANCE'!!!" he yelled and I could see  
tears in his eyes.   
  
"What do you mean?" I asked him trying to keep my eyes open.  
  
"Forget that I have to get Mitsukake." he yelled as he ran to get Mitsukake.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Tasuki's vision was getting more and more blurry....  
  
"What did Chichiri mean when he said that. I know his Fiance died but why would he be hurt if I die? Ahhhhh...." Tasuki was hurting   
more and more each minute. Not from the physical wound but from the emotional pain that he was having remembering the times that he had  
together with Nuriko. The Star Festival.....The time when Miaka had the Shikonki(Spelling?) disease....When they worked together to get the  
bosses fan back...then everything went black....  
  
Just then Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Chichiri ran in....  
  
"Oh dear!" yelled Chiriko.  
  
"We have to help him now or he won't make it...." said Mitsukake.  
  
When Mitsukake tried to use his power it wouldn't work. "Why won't it work?" asked Chichiri.  
  
"I have no idea. There's somethink blocking out powers." said Mitsukake.  
  
Then all of a sudden everything disappeared and they found thenselves in the desert.   
  
"What the?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"Nevermind that I can use my powers now..." Mitsukake started healing Tasuki. "Great Healing Power!"  
  
"Is he going to ba alright?" asked Chiriko  
  
"Yes...I healed his physical wounds but I can heal his emotional pains. You care for him Chichiri. And only you can give him a reason to live  
for. Give him the love he couldn't get from Nuriko." said Mitsukake.  
  
(Okay now the storyline isn't going to follow the series its going to change.)  
  
"I will. But I believe the others need you. Tasuki and I will meet up with you all some other time. When he is ready to move on. Until then  
protect the priestess in my behalf.  
  
"Yes...." Chiriko and Mitsukake left. "Take care..." Then they left.  
  
"I will take care of you Tasuki. You'll realize that the loss of Nuriko will soon go away. I just hope that you will give me a chance to prove  
my love to you." said Chichiri as he picked Tasuki up and headed to his horse and left to return to Konan.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
The other Suzaku Warriors  
  
"Ohh my...is he all right?" asked Miaka.  
  
"Yes...its up to Chichiri to help him with the emotional pains." said Mitsukake. "I think that we should continue our journey and leave Chichiri to do  
his work."  
  
"Yeah, Tasuki is having a hard time right now but we have to move on or else Nakago and the Seriyuu Seven will get to the second Shinzaho." said  
Tamahome.  
  
"Yes." said everyone.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Well thats all for now. I want to type up my new fic but I will update more frequently from now on.....  
  
Until next time....  
  
~~::Sanosuke Lover::~~ 


End file.
